The Queen and The Goth
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: Cammy is your usual prom queen, cheerleader who dates the popular boys. Gaara is the dark, mysterious guy whose persona makes him the last guy in the school a queen would date or is he? AU I don't own the Naruto characters.


The Queen and the Goth

It was the first day of my senior year, I am bouncing all around putting my blonde hair up in a messy bun and getting a dark pink ¾ length tank top on with my mid-thigh length jean shorts on and a pair of flip flops. I put on my eyeliner mascara and pink eye shadow to match my shirt, grabbed my denim back pack a muffin and got into my 2018 black jaguar convertible my dad bought me for my 17th birthday.

I sped off ready to see what the new school year would bring. I skidded into the parking lot and found my boyfriend's hummer sitting in a space next to the door I parked next to him and got out all smiles. I walked over to him, "hey babe." I smiled up at him. "Hey sexy." He replies taking in my outfit.

"Ah I knew Cammy and Itachi would make it through the summer even with their internships." Sakura cooed leaning into her boyfriend Sasuke, Itachi's little brother.

"Of course we did, going strong since 8th grade." I smile, lean into Itachi's side as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Who is this?" Sakura asks.

"Well let's see." I said leading everyone in my group to a place for a better look.

"Great new kids." Itachi mumbled, I elbowed him lightly. I skipped over to where the three new kids were standing.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi." The blonde in four pony tails said.

"Hey sexy." A guy with brown spikey hair said winking at me making Itachi glare at him.

"I'm Camron, but everyone calls me Cammy."

"I'm Temari, this is my brother Kankuro and my other brother Gaara." I never noticed the red head till she pointed him out. He had his left ear pierced a lip ring and was wearing a black undershirt with a red slipknot t-shirt over it and had baggy black cargo pants with chains.

"This is Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidra, Neji and Kisame.

"It's nice to meet you all." Temari said nicely.

"You too well we should go get our schedules maybe we'll see you around." I said waving back at them heading to the entrance doors. When we walked in everyone was looking at us and made a path like parting the red sea.

Sadly, Itachi and I didn't have many classes together so I kissed him goodbye as we went our different ways to get to our first class. I sat in the back between the couples and started texting Itachi.

"_Hey sexy how is first period?" _ He texted me first

_"Not too bad I guess wish you were in here." _

_"I wish you were here to, but there is something I need to tell you."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Promise you won't be mad?"_

_"Babe you are worrying me, what is it?"_

_"Well, this summer I did something I shouldn't have. I feel really bad about it and was going to hide it but I decided telling you the truth would be so much more responsible."_

_"God Itachi what did you do?!"_

_"I kind of slept with Karin."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"I am so sorry Cammy, it was a huge mistake. I love you."_

_"Itachi I gtg I'll text you in a little." _

I felt tears coming to my eyes I knew he would get it somewhere else since I didn't want to give it to him till it felt right. I got up really quick and rushed out of the class room. I just kept running until I ran into something and fell to the ground. I didn't even look up I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my head in my arms which were on top of my knees.

"Shit!" I heard someone curse quietly. I slowly looked up to see the red head with eyeliner I saw earlier. I got up quickly trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes but failed miserably.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize I ran into someone." I choked out.

"Hn." I walked a little ways away and slide against the back of the bleachers and started crying again in the same position as before. I heard some footsteps but I assumed it was my friends finding me.

"Why?" I heard a deep quiet voice ask. I sniffed and looked up to a pair of sea foam green eyes. He had his arms crossed and against his chest looking down at me.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you crying, did daddy not buy you what you wanted?" He said tauntingly.

"Totally." I growled out. I turned and laid the side of my head against the cold metal.

"Then why." He asked again.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't but I am curious what could make the queen of the school cry."

"You are an ass you know."

"Meh, I have been called much worse. Now stop avoiding my question."

"Itachi cheated on me." I choked out.

"Oh." I heard his chains move, I looked over to see him crouched down next to me.

"Then you deserve better, he shouldn't make you cry." He said catching a stray tear with his thumb.

"I love him though and have for over 3 years."

"Obviously he didn't feel the same." He stated matter-of-factly

"But he told me that should count for something right?"

"Are you asking me or yourself?" He asked still crouched next to me.

"Myself, I guess."

"How's that going." This made me chuckle a little

"You know damn well how that is going." I heard a chuckle come from him.

"Figured I'd ask anyways."

"You're Gaara aren't you?"

"Wow the queen remembers my name I should feel honored." He said fake bowing.

"Yes, yes, you should you."

"You should get up." He said offering me a hand which I take.

"You know behind your scary look you are actually a cool guy." I say looking at him.

"I'm scary?"

"Well kind of you look well a lot of adjectives but I don't think they are nice."

"Try me."

"Killer."

"Maybe I am? "

"I don't believe it."

"What do you believe?"

"You are a good guy."

"And if you are wrong."

"I would still be on the wet grass crying my eyes out."

"Hn. Your friends are coming." He said turning his head to doors.

"Oh, great just what I need." I turned my head to look at him and he was gone.

"Cam what happen you ran out of there so fast." Sakura asked, I just handed her my phone.

"No, he didn't! Oh, Cams I'm so sorry." She said hugging me.

"Is someone going to clue me in?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Your dumb ass brother cheated on Cammy. Sasu did you know anything about this?" Sakura asks putting a hand on his arm.

"No I would have said something." He said putting his arm around her waist. I heard the doors close again and there was Itachi, Kisame, Deidra and Sasori walking towards us.

"Haven't you caused enough issues? Go away Itachi!" Sakura said while glaring.

"What did I miss yea?" Deidara asks coming closer to me noticing my puffy eyes.

"You friend cheated on Cam with Karin." Neji sighed out.

"No! Itachi you moron yea!" Deidara said.

"I'm aware it was a mistake but I told you that should count for something right?" He asked looking down at me.

"No Itachi, doing it at all counts for everything. You say you love me but you sleep with her. I don't think we should be together anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" He said dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am." I say and start walking back into the school because I knew if I didn't I would have broken down right there in front of everyone.

It had been about three days since I broke up with Itachi. I kept my eye out for Gaara but I never could seem to find him. It was official already Itachi was dating Karin it hurt so much I just refused to show it.

I was walking into the lunch room and I saw Gaara out of the corner of my eye where a black hoodie with a large gold cross on it, in black capri pants with x chains in the back and he had head phones in.

"Hey." I call out and wave at him. I knew he saw me but I guess he didn't expect me to call him over. He continued walking out the doors.

"I'll be right back guys." I say to my group.

"Cam what are you doing?" I heard Sasori ask but I ignored him and rushed after Gaara.

I saw him under the bleachers again, "Hey why'd you ignore me?" When I said that he looked at me.

"I didn't think it was directed to me."

"Why?"

"I am me and you are you."

"I wanted to thank you."

"for?" He asked raising an eyebrow which was also pierced.

"Making me feel better."

"Hm."

"Come have lunch with my friends and I."

"You don't want that."

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"With your reputation you don't want to be seen with a guy like me."

"Isn't it my choice to make?"

"Laws of reality." He said stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Then you don't know me. Come on come sit with us it could be fun or drive you crazy." I laughed a little at the look on his face.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Mr. Doubtful, come on I'm hungry!" I said. I looped my arm in his which were still in his pockets and basically dragged him to the lunch room. When we walked it was like the world stopped. All eyes were on us and there were some gasps. I felt Gaara tense up not liking being the center of attention, after a few seconds the whispers started as I went to our table.

"Guys meet Gaara." I say sitting down.

"Gaara meet everyone."

"Um hi." Sakura said breaking the silence. Gaara nodded his head in her direction.

"So math was such a pain today." I said trying to make the conversation flow and thankfully it did. As I was eating my piece of pizza we talked about school, vacation, and plans. Gaara never said a word but I would look over to him once in a while and he was listening continently.

During 7th period which I shared with Gaara there was a pep assembly. Being a cheerleader I had to go early to get ready. I walked out and got on my teal and black uniform on. They were considerably short skirts but long sleeves, it made it easier to move in and since I was a stunter I was thrown in the air a lot. The only difference between my uniform and my teams was I had the black star on my right arm that was meant for captain.

Once all the students got in we ran into the gym yelling and cheering setting up a row for our football players to walk in between. We did two routines then were sent to sit down so the football players could do their skit. I saw Gaara next to Temari and Kankuro at the far end of the gym and bounced over to him.

"Hey." I say sitting in front of him.

"Hi." He said looking down at me. His siblings' eyes lingered on me to see what him and I would do. The whole group scurried down to where I was and cheered on their boyfriends. I laid between Gaara's spread legs resting my elbows on his knees. I got stared at by my friends and his siblings but none of them said anything. At the end of the pep rally we were supposed to get the whole crowd involved in a game.

To start off the cheerleaders were supposed to pick a partner. Ino, chose Sai. Sakura, chose an annoyed Sasuke. TenTen grabbed Neji. Karin grabbed Itachi, which I tried to ignore. Deidara had to pick someone since Sasori was already on the team so he grabbed Hinata. Sasori grabbed Matsuki his sister. Finally it was my turned and I walked right up to Gaara. Temari and Kankuro start laughing quietly so he wouldn't see.

"No." He said right away.

"Don't be a party pooper." I said grabbing at his hand.

"I'm not going down there." He said crossing his arms pulling his hand away. Most the crowd watched interested on the discussion.

"Come on Gaara." I said pouting.

"Not happening." He said not budging

I smiled evilly "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara…" I chanted the whole gym joining in clapping and stomping. Temari and Kankuro were especially loud.

"I hate you." He said standing up earning even more cheers from the crowd and wide eyes from the two near him.

"No, you don't." I said grabbing his hand leading him to the middle of the gym. He rolled his eyes but said nothing more. We all huddled up, trying to decide what game to play.

"Life saver game." Ino suggested.

"Sounds good to me, everyone else agree?" I got mostly yeses except for Gaara who was glaring at me still.

"Okay guys well need a lot of energy for this. We are playing the life saver game. Each person will hold a tooth pick in between their lips and will have to carry the life saver from one end of the gym to the other without it falling back and touching your lips or you have to start over. After the first partner gets the life saver to the second the other partner has to do the same thing so the first partner run back to your starting position with the toothpick not in your mouth in case you fall. Are you all ready for this?" I tell the crowd earning lots of cheers. The judges were different teachers from around the school.

"Get to the start positions." Mr. Carlson, our biology teacher says. We all did the chosen partner have the life saver to the cheerleaders.

"Go!" He yelled out. I kept my eyes on Gaara as he balanced the life saver with ease and starting to walk over to me.

"Gaara go faster!" I call out. He ignored me and continued to walk. I noticed how far away the other teams were most had to start over when they tried to run it touched their lips. I kept clapping till Gaara got there. I had the tooth pick in between my lips and he slowly put it from his to mine. I start walking to the other side using his method. I saw Karin in a close second and sped up my pace.

"Keep it slow." I heard him say. I slow down and did a mental cheer when Karin drops it and has to run back and start over. Once to the other side Gaara and I made an easy transfer and won.

I hug him and start bouncing as the crowd goes crazy cheering on their favorite. I cheered on Ino and Sakura who tied followed by Deidara, Sasori and lastly Karin.

"That is the end of the pep rally, good luck to the boys at this weekend's football game. I hope to see you all there cheering on our team." I say as I walk out partners and cheerleaders following.

I got back into my school clothes, leaning against the wall across from the locker room door was Gaara.

"See it wasn't that bad." I said.

"Never again, I'm serious." He said quietly.

"Okay, I'm sorry I won't drag you out in a pep rally." I chuckle and lean against his shoulder for a second and stand back on my own. Once we get outside we part our ways.

It had been around two weeks since the pep rally and Gaara and I had become good friends. We even started hanging out after cheerleading practice which he sits through waiting on me.

I came to school late this morning, when I pulled up I couldn't believe how many cop cars were at the school. As I walk in I see Gaara talking to a cop and Itachi talking to another looking all beaten up. I walked up to Gaara.

"What's going on?"

"Itachi says I beat him up, I'm getting charged with assault." Gaara said looking down at me.

"What! Itachi what the hell are you pulling?" I said stomping over to Itachi.

"Cam look at me, your boy toy got jealous and started hitting me because I said I would get you back."

"That's not possible."

"Excuse me miss who are you?"

"Camron Johnson, Gaara is my friend and Itachi is my ex."

"Oh, Mayor Johnson's daughter?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I'm sorry Ms. Johnson but this is Mr. Sabuku's third strike we are going to have to take him down town. With that I saw Gaara being handcuffed.

"Can you give me a second with him?" I asked the cop leading him to the car. He nodded and walked just a few feet away.

"Gaara I know you didn't do this. I'm going to get you out of this."

"I'll be okay Cammy." Gaara said looking down at me. I got in for a hug, I wrap my arms around his waist and feel him lean his head against my neck.

"I'm sorry it is time to go." I heard the police say I nodded and watched them put Gaara in the back but he didn't take his eyes off me. I walked back into the school, "Itachi!" I say loud enough I am sure everyone heard me.

"Cams, it's okay. We can't all choose good friends."

"Shut up, Gaara did not beat you up."

"I am sorry to disappoint you but yes he did. It's okay though I forgive you, this is nothing compared to not having you." Itachi said touching my face.

"You are such a douche!" I say as I stomp away to my class.

It took three days before I could have visits with Gaara. I walked in in a black mini skirt and a red tank top.

"Hey hun how are you doing?" I ask through the phone we had to talk through. It felt more like he was in jail.

"I've been better. How are you?"

"Same, just the usual."

"You didn't have to come you know." He said.

"Are you crazy? Of course I am going to visit you, this is my fault anyways."

"How the hell is this your fault?" He asked not to happy I said that.

"If I hadn't dragged you into being my friend Itachi wouldn't have targeted you."

"Cam, don't talk like that. I am glad we are friends." He said

"Thanks Gaara, I got to get heading home my dad is going to be mad if I am late." I say putting my and on the glass separating us.

"Don't get in trouble." He replies putting his hand to mine.

"Hey, do you know when you are getting out?" I say standing up.

"Two months till trial." He said standing as well. I hated the outfit he was wearing it was just like a blue prison outfit.

"I'll be back tomorrow, try to have a good night." I say putting down the phone waving at him as I walk out. I didn't like leaving but my dad would be mad if he found out I was visiting someone in juvy.

I walked into my house with my duffle bag and in our living room was my mom and dad, Itachi, Sasuke and their parents.

"Young lady where have you been?" My dad asks crossing his arms.

"Out." I say putting my bag by the washer.

"Were you visiting the boy that beat up poor Itachi?"

"How do you you….. Itachi." I say glaring at him when I said his name.

"Young lady you are never to see that boy again!"

"I will if I want too, it is not like you notice you are always busy." I yell back at him.

"Young lady you are grounded go to your room!"

"With pleasure!" I said running up the stairs to my room. I was so mad at my dad, he would never believe or understand me. I heard a knock on the door not long after.

"Go away." I yelled but the door opened anyways I was ready to through a pillow at the intruder until I saw it was Sasuke.

"You alright?" He asked after shutting the door.

"Nope." I said looking out my window again.

"I'm sorry you know." He said sitting on the end of my bed.

"It's okay ducky, it's not your fault." I was only allowed to use that nickname when we were alone.

"But he is my brother I should have had a clue what he was up to."

"I'm not holding this against you."

"I'm glad." He smirked a little.

"I need to see him."

"You'll get into trouble."

"Yeah I know. I don't know what I'll do."

"Sasuke!" I hear his mom call for him.

"I got to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yep, I guess you will. Bye ducky."

"Bye cams."

It had been a month since my dad grounded me, I was finally free. I continually stayed after school to go see Gaara saying there was cheerleading stuff or student council I needed to complete.

I walked into the department and was lead to a living room like thing. I looked around not sure what was going on but not long I saw the blood red hair I have come to know so well in the door window. He walked in with no cuffs on but still in the ugly clothes.

"Gaara!" I say as I hurry over to him and hug him around the waist and pull him close. I had never really notice the height difference but I was 5'5 and my head came to the middle of his chest. I felt him put his arms around me and hold me close.

"Hey Cams." He said his chin on the top of my head.

"How are you? What's going on? Why are we in here?" I say pulling away from him.

"I'm doing better it is getting easier to live here. We are having a visit? We are in here because if you can last a month with no incidents it is a reward." He chuckled

"That is awesome. Let's sit." I say leading him over to the plain blue couch.

"Is your dad calming down any?" He asks looking at me.

"Yeah, because he doesn't know." I say looking away kind of ashamed.

"You know you will be in a lot of trouble if he finds out." He says looking at something on the wall in front of us.

"Yeah, I don't care." I heard him chuckle at this.

"What's so funny?"

"I am a bad influence on you."

"Yeah totally bad." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well how often do you disobey your dad?"

"Well, um. Fine maybe this is a first but still, you are one of my best friends I'm going to hang out with you whether my dad likes it or not."

"Rebellion, looks good on you." He said.

"Why thank you. Let's see if it turns my hair gray before I graduate."

"Don't let it do that." He smirks and leans back. We make small talk until I have to leave. I stood up and put my jacket on.

"I wish I didn't have to go but I'll be back tomorrow." I say as I hug him again.

"I'll hold you to that." He says hugging me back. I wave as I walk out one door and he is escorted through another.

It had been a long two months but finally today Gaara was coming back to school. My group and myself waiting outside till I saw Temari's car pull up.

"Gaara!" I say jogging over to him as he gets out of the car. I jump and hug him pushing him against the car earning a grunt from him. I didn't notice the amused looks we were getting.

"Hey." He says staying put.

"You're back!" I cheer finally letting go so he can move away from the car.

"Yep." He says fixing his backpack.

"Come on let's go to class." I say linking arms with him as we all head to class. When we walked down the hall I saw the glare on Itachi's face deepen when he saw my arm linked with Gaara's

"Cammy, what are you doing with him?" Itachi said standing in front of us.

"Walking to class if you'd get out of the way."

"Your dad is going to be so mad at you."

"Yep, he probably will." I say shrugging after that I just walked around him Gaara in tow. The whole time the boys were having a glaring contest. 'Damn Gaara is hot' I thought then covered my mouth thinking I had said it out loud.

"Issue?" Gaara said raising his pierced eyebrow.

"Um, no." I say turning away. I had never thought that before. Where did it even come from, dang do I have a crush on Gaara? Yeah there was no doubt I had a huge crush on Gaara.

"Liar." He said looking down at me.

"How many tattoos do you have?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"3."

"What are they of?"

"Heart with a ribbon and roses in memory of my mom, Japanese symbol for love and dragon."

"Where?"

"Arm, chest, rib cage."

"Ouch."

"So now tell me what the issue is."

"Damn." I swore quietly.

"Nice try though." He said smirking at me.

"Have you ever thought about us dating?" I ask looking at the ground.

"Many times." I turned to look at him fast surprised of his answer.

"But?" I asked assuming.

"There are many buts." He said sitting down at the panic table in the school yard.

"Oh."

"Why?" He asked watching me sitting on top of the table.

"Just curious." I say looking up at the sky.

"It's more than that."

"Just a recent realization."

"Explain?"

"I have a crush on you but I would never want that to mess up our friendship."

"Oh." He said looking down at the grass. I just stayed quiet looking up to the sky wondering if I completely screwed up my relationship with Gaara. I didn't want to look at him, afraid of the facial expression.

"Do you want to try?" I heard him finally ask pulling me from my trance.

"Do you?"

"You aren't supposed to answer a question with a question."

"Yeah, I'd like to try and date you."

"Then we will." I smiled he moved so he was leaning against the table between my legs. He slowly leaned down and pushed his lips against mine. It was amazing, warm, sweet, passionate all I could want in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer causing him to have to put his hands on the tables on each outer side of my legs to keep his balance but kept kissing me until we were out of breath. When we parted I smiled like an idiot our time was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"I have wanted to do that for a long-time Cams." He says as he pecks my lips again

"Me too, I just didn't realize it until now."

I got off the table grabbed his hand lacing our fingers and headed to our biology class.

"You guys are dating?" Sakura asked clapping.

"Yep" I said holding up our hands.

"Yay about time yea!" Deidara cheered making Sasori shake his head. I leaned my head against Gaara's arm closing my eyes breathing in his axe fire smell. I felt Gaara tense up not long after, I slowly opened my eyes to see Itachi and is friends walking into the class staring straight at us. I didn't move I just glared at them.

Itachi and Kisame sat at the table across from ours. It wasn't long till my phone started vibrating. I picked it up seeing I had a text message. Gaara lend over a little to see what it was too, which caused Sakura behind us to scoot closer to see.

_Itachi: Your dad is going to love to hear about this._

_Me: I still don't care, I am going to be with Gaara._

_Itachi: Well I guess we will just see about that, I hear he made plans if you continued to see Gaara._

_Me: What do you know Itachi?_

_Itachi: That I can't tell you my dear._

_Me: You are a douche I'm going to ignore you now._

I sent the message and put the phone in Gaara's pocket because I didn't have any pockets in my legging long shirt outfit. I looked at Gaara who had a worried look on his face. I grabbed a piece of paper from my binder and started writing.

_Me: don't be worried Itachi is just being stupid_

_Gaara: what if he isn't? What if your dad does have a plan?_

_Me: Than we will get through it, have some faith hun._

_Gaara: Okay if you say so_

_Me: I do __J _

I put the paper in my binder and continued listening to the lecture. It was finally the end of the day we headed out.

"I'll walk you home." Gaara said straightening up is back pack.

"Okay, you are just doing this because of biology huh?"

"Maybe." I smiled and grabbed his hand and headed to my house. It didn't take long for us to get to my house and there was a familiar black SUV in our driveway.

"Gaara, you aren't going to want to be here for this." I said stopping on the sidewalk.

"Why?"

"That is the Uchiha SUV."

"Oh."

"There is going to be a huge fight."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Gaara that isn't a smart idea."

"I have never claimed to be smart." He said starting to walk again

"Gaara, this is going to be bad. Make me a promise though."

"Okay."

"No matter what my parents or Itachi's parents say or do don't take it to heart. Even if I get sent to my aunts or something I will come back and be with you I promise."

"Cam, you know how this is going to play out don't you?"

"I have a good idea yes."

"Okay I promise but we are doing this together." He said grabbing my hand, he leaned down and peck my lips before we started heading to my porch. I slowly opened the door still holding Gaara's hand as soon as we stepped I saw my mom and sighed some relief. She was the more understanding parent.

"Cameron good you are home, this must be Gaara." My mom said lovingly.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson." Gaara said really respectfully even surprising me.

"You might just want to tear the band aid off you two, your dad is livid. I tried to calm him down."

"Thanks mom." I said walking into the living room with Gaara's hand still in mine. The minute we walked in I could tell my dad was summing up Gaara. I never thought about what he was wearing or anything and I cursed myself for lack of preparation. Gaara was in a black tight fitting muscle shirt with guns and roses on it and green baggy cargo pants with a wallet chain.

"Young lady what do you think you are doing?"

"Standing here?"

"What are you doing with him?"

"Standing here?"

"Don't be a smart ass Cameron."

"You are going to bitch at me anyways so I might as well add to the list."

"So much for a peaceful conversation." I heard Itachi's mom say.

"Do you remember what I told you?" My dad asked.

"About?"

"This boy."

"Yep, I remember."

"What has gotten into you Cameron you have never been a disobedient child until you met him."

"Your point?" I knew I was pissing him off and I swear Gaara was inner smirking at my confidence considering how nervous I was inside.

"My point is you are to stay away from this boy. He is just going to get you in trouble and he has more piercings in his face alone than anyone needs in their whole body."

"He has tattoos too daddy," I smirk as I see Itachi's dad shaking his head in disappointment.

"That's it you are never to see this boy again! You are going to be with Itachi like we have planned since you were young and you are going to your aunts till you can straighten yourself out."

"No I am not dad!"

"Young lady!" He said raising his voice.

"No I am not going to be with Itachi even if you do tear me away from Gaara! He cheated on me and I will never go through that again!"

"Cammy what did you say?" My mom asked saying something since the argument started.

"Itachi cheated on me over the summer with Karin."

"Sam did you know about this?" My mom asks my dad.

"No, but that doesn't matter Itachi can take care of my daughter a hundred times better than this felon!"

"You don't care dad? You don't care he broke my heart and cheated on me? All you are interested in is combining political powers so you won't lose!"

"Cameron Janel, take that back right now! You know that is not the reason I want what's best for you."

"Someone who cheats on me is not what is best for me! The man standing right next to me is, I didn't want him to come in and see this mess, but he insisted that I wouldn't have to do this alone since he was a part of it!"

"Aw." I hear my mom say.

"You are not going to be with someone who looks like that and has no future!"

"He does have a future and it is with me!"

"Over my dead body!"

"See what you fucking do Itachi? You screw up everything! Can't you just shut up for once in your life and get off your high horse. I am never going to be with you again. I hate your face, attitude, voice, everything about you!"

"Don't yell at my son!" Itachi's dad jumps in.

"If you taught your son to be a better gentle man we wouldn't be in this predicament." We all stop and look at Gaara shocked by what he said. I got a huge smile on my face and started chuckling.

"Who are you to say anything?"

"I'm the one that ran into Cammy when she got the text about your son's actions. I am also the one you all seem to have a problem with yet you know nothing about me." I stood closer to Gaara letting him talk, amused beyond belief.

"I know enough about you to know you don't deserve to be with my daughter." My dad said staring Gaara down.

"I might not deserve your daughter but I will cherish everyday she decides to be with me."

"That won't be for long."

"Why is that dad?" I asked glaring at him.

"Do you know what is on this boy's record?"

"I don't care that is in the past."

"Not too distant pass if you count the assault."

"He did not assault Itachi!"

"That isn't what his record says, he was in juvey for two months and is on parole."

"I know I visited him EVERY day."

"You did what?" Everyone seemed surprised.

"For all those months I saw Gaara every day."

"How is that you were grounded." My dad asked.

"I had "cheerleading" "Student council" you never take into consideration what I do, you just brush it off as long as it doesn't have anything to do with Gaara."

"You lied to us?" My dad said.

"No I lied to you, mom knew she pays attention."

"Judy you knew about this?"

"Yes I did I think it is great our daughter found someone that makes her as happy as we were back then."

"Thanks mom." I say giving her a small smile.

"You think these two are in love Judy you have to be kidding me." I sat about it for a few seconds and there was no doubt I loved Gaara, even more that he was sitting next me through this.

"No, she is not kidding you sir, I love you daughter with every fiber of my being and that will never change even if you don't approve." I was stunned, I think we all were.

"Daddy, he's right I love you and respect you but I love him too and this is a love I am willing to fight for."

"I just can't let this happen, I am sorry Cameron. You'll thank me for this one day." My dad says.

"Why?"

"He isn't good for you."

"But he is daddy please you don't know what you are doing." I say about ready to cry.

"No Cameron even if you aren't going to be with Itachi you will be with someone that doesn't look like that and has a good background." I looked over to Itachi who was smiling victoriously. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I looked at my mom and dad and shook my head, when they saw I was crying their face looked like their heart broke. My parents had never seen me cry because I never had anything to cry over.

"Then I'm sorry daddy but then I can't live here anymore." I said standing up.

"What?" I heard everyone in the room ask.

"I cannot live here if you can't except and trust that I found someone who makes me happy."

"Cameron you aren't serious." I heard Itachi say.

"Yes, I am serious. I hope you are happy Itachi. You weren't able to break up Gaara and I, but you did a bang-up job breaking up my family."

"Cams that isn't what I wanted."

"It might not have been but it is what is going to happen. I am not going to be with someone who sleeps with someone else because I refuse to and I am not going to be in a place where people believe that is the best thing for me." I stood up and ran upstairs packing my duffle bag with different things I would need. When I came back down the living room was silent with all eyes on me.

"Cameron don't do this." I hear my dad say.

"Sorry daddy until you can understand I love Gaara and I am happy with him I have nothing more to say. Come on Gaara." I headed towards the door I heard someone behind me and I assumed it was Gaara. I couldn't turn around. Once I got outside I started breathing again.

"Cameron." I heard my mom's voice.

"Yes mom?" I say turning around looking at her.

"Oh my little girl." She says as she hugs me close I felt her start to cry which made me cry.

"Mom I'm so sorry but you always told me to stand for what I believe in even if I stand alone."

"I know princess, I'm proud of you and you seem to have found a great man in Gaara. Someone willing to deal with us even after knowing it won't be good."

"Yes mom he is."

"If you ever need anything baby girl call me and I will get it for you."

"Thanks mom, I love you." I say as I get into the driver side of my car with Gaara as my passenger. I waved to my mother and made it about a block before I broke down in tears pulling off to the side of the road.

"Was wondering how long it would take, come here." Gaara said opening his arms to me. I scoot to the middle and hid my head into his chest.

"I did the right thing right?" I mumbled through tears.

"Do you think you did?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." He said laying his head on top of mine. Eventually I sat up and wiped off the tears trying to pull it together.

"What am I going to do Gaara?"

"Let's go to my house and figure it out."

"Okay." I said taking the wheel and letting him direct me to his house. It was a nice blue two story with a lot of windows.

"Come on it isn't going to bite." I nodded and got out of the car following him up to the front door. The house was really nice and homey with wood floors everywhere and white walls.

"Gaara is that you?" I heard someone call out.

"Yeah Temari it is me and Cam." He took off his shoes and I followed suit.

"Cam, as in queen of the school Cam?"

"Hello Temari." I say as she comes from the kitchen.

"Oh hi, um what do we owe this surprise?"

"Family issues." Was all I said.

"Did you say the head cheerleader was in our house?" I heard another male say.

"Kankuro don't even think about it." Gaara warned.

"Aw come on man she's hot."

"I am standing right here and this duffle bag is getting heavy." As soon as I said that Gaara grabbed it and started up the stairs right in front of us.

I followed Gaara up to his room, it was exactly what I expected it to be. Dark bed, walls, curtains with a ceiling light in the middle of the ceiling lighting everything. I looked around in amazement, though it was what I expected, I had never seen anything like this.

"Make yourself at home." I heard him say as he put my bag on the couch in his room.

"Dinner!" I hear Temari yell up the stairs.

"Coming! Head down I'll be right there." Gaara said after pecking my lips and opening a door which seemed to be a bathroom.

"Okay," I said opening the door heading down stairs.

"Hey." I heard Temari say looking at me.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Do you need any help?"

"No intrusion I wanted to talk to you for a while, I guess this would be the best time. Come help me serve the food we'll talk." I followed her without saying anything, curious what she wanted to say.

"Thank you." I heard her say but I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"For?"

"Making Gaara this happy I haven't seen him this way since we were little, he really cares for you and that gives me a lot of hope he will be okay, even though you weren't exactly who I thought he would fall for."

"Oh." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or what.

"Not as a bad thing, you are just polar opposites so it wasn't expected."

"Okay." I said carrying out two bowls one of rice the other of teriyaki chicken.

"Termari, she's a guest." I heard Kankuro scold.

"Shut up." She said glaring. I heard steps which I look towards and saw Gaara coming down the stairs with sweat pants and a wife beater on. I saw his biceps and almost started drooling but Kankuro dropping his chair snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey. Sorry I left you with them." Gaara said quietly pecking my lips again.

"It's okay Temari isn't bad." I smirked sitting in the chair he pulled out for me. Dinner was quiet but it was nice not to hear about politics for the whole time, or my dad lecturing me about something I didn't do.

"Cam?" I heard someone say snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I said to no one in particular.

"Do you want dessert? It is brownies." Temari asked.

"Sure I'd love one." I said smiling. Once we were done Gaara lead me back up to his room.

"So are you going to tell me what you were spacing out on?" He asked putting his arms around my waist.

"My family and the predicament. "I say turning around hiding my head in his chest.

"Well spend the night here and we can figure it out tomorrow." I nodded.

"Let me go get changed." I say grabbing shorts and a tank top from my bag. When I walked out of the bathroom I see Gaara staring at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You look really good in those." I giggled a little.


End file.
